Playing in Shadows
by TwistedRaver
Summary: There's something eerily romantic and dangerous about wearing a mask. It's like playing in the dark, you never know what's out there and what you'll get. Come one and come all! Welcome to the Grand Ball! [One-Shot]


**Title:** Playing in Shadows  
**Summary:** There's something eerily romantic and dangerous about wearing a mask. It's like playing in the dark, you never know what's out there and what you'll get. Come one and come all! Welcome to the Grand Ball! [One-Shot]  
**Characters:** Draco Malfoy, Angeline Jensen, Blaise Zabini and Gisele Jensen.  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship/Humor

**Authors Note:** So, this is what I will call a _special_ scene/chapter that couldn't possibly happen in Clandestine, but I liked the idea so much that it needed to be shared so this was created. Also even though I was going to post this weeks ago, something happen and well, I just pushed it back and the dates now work. Happy Valentine's my loves. I'm sending you hugs, kisses, flowers and chocolates!

Because of it being a special chapter, there's a slightly different tone to it! And I warn you now it moves a bit fast. Hope you don't mind and that it's not confusing.

If you haven't read Clandestine or it's predecessor Simplicity, you don't really _have_ to, but there are definitely predetermined relationships and such, so you've been warned! hehe. I hope you enjoy it either way because it was fun and well isn't that why we're all here? =P

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize most likely belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Gisele said rubbing at her ears. "But did I just hear Snape correctly? Did he just say we will be having a _ball_ for _Valentine's Day_?"

"Yes," Blaise answered as he scooped food onto his plate.

"_A masquerade ball_?"

"Uh huh."

"Where we don our best and wear masks?"

"That's typically what a masquerade ball entails," Blaise deadpanned.

"And we get to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"That's what he said…"

"For any ball necessities…"

"Yup."

"For a _ball_ to celebrate _Valentine's Day_," Gisele continued. "The supposedly most romantic day of the year! Professor Grumpy Face is seriously allowing a masquerade ball to happen? At this school? In two weeks? Valentine's Day? _A masquerade ball_! _Here_! With the bloody Carrows—"

"For Merlin's sake," Blaise slammed down his fork. "Angeline! Does your cousin have an off switch?"

Angeline who had been only half listening to her cousin's rambling and Blaise's halfhearted attempts at ending said rambling turned to look at her best friend and cousin.

"You could always try snogging her," Angeline said. "Though it may do the exact opposite and turn her on…Oh don't give me that look, Blaise. You knew I was going there."

"The possibility of you dying by my hand is becoming increasingly high," Blaise said.

"At least you've given me fair warning," she laughed. "I shouldn't be surprised when the time comes."

"Can we please get back on topic." Gisele asked, seemingly ignoring what they had been talking about. "The conversation we were having was _très important_!"

"Okay, I'll bite the bait," Angeline said. "What's so important about this conversation?"

"It's like you weren't even listening," Gisele sighed. "There will be a Valentine's Day Masquerade Ball!"

"We know," Angeline and Blaise said in unison.

"Then why are you both lacking the excitement you should be feeling?" Gisele asked. "We actually get to do something around here for once. Something fun. We even get to go to Hogsmeade, which we otherwise have been banned from doing. _Where's your excitement?_"

"I don't care about some stupid ball, Gisele," Blaise answered. "Nor do I really care for going to Hogsmeade."

"Right, I forgot. You hate fun," Gisele retorted. "But you," she pointed at Angeline. "What's your excuse?"

Angeline's eyes drifted down the the length of the table and they landed on Draco. It never failed, it was almost like they purposely sat where they did so they could see one another and in that time, Draco had looked away from whatever it was Crabbe was saying and looked at her. He smirked slightly before turning away and saying something to his companions.

Angeline sighed and looked at her cousin, "I'm not excited, because I'm not going," she said.

"Do my ears deceive me?" Gisele asked dramatically. "Did you just say you _weren't_ going?

"You should really see Madam Pomfrey about your hearing," Blaise commented.

"Shut the hell up, Zabini," Gisele growled before turning to Angeline again. "_Why?"_

"There's really no point," Angeline said. "This so called treat that Snape is giving us is more of a way to appease the masses. Our school mates are on the verge of riot and he knows it. The fear tactic isn't going to work forever, so he's bribing us with something he'd think we'd enjoy. He's probably only chosen Valentine's Day as it's the closest holiday we've got _and_ because it limits the possibility of having a repeat of Halloween. He took away our feast and we caused a little hell. He's keeping an eye on us."

"If that's the case then you'll be watched for not going. Say something does happen," Gisele countered. "You'll be blamed."

"That's the joy of a masquerade isn't it?" Angeline asked. "No one can confirm or deny I'm there. Do you know how many brunettes of my height and stature actually go to this school? The answer is, it's a lot."

"Don't give me that, Angeline," Gisele sighed. "Why don't you really want to go?" she asked.

"I haven't a date," Angeline smiled. "You see my typical date to all school held functions is Blaise here, but he's otherwise taken."

"Says who?" Blaise asked.

"I do," Angeline continued. "You're going with Gisele because she really wants to go. So you'll take her."

"Excuse me?" Blaise turned to her. "Who are you to dictate who I'm taking anywhere?"

"You _really_ need a night out, mate," Angeline said. "You're so dull, Gisele is the right type of spice for you!"

"I'll choose ignore that last slight double meaning and just say; Blaise will obviously be your date," Gisele smiled. "No point in breaking tradition," she added. "I think I'll ask Seamus, he'd probably be more fun anyway."

Angeline watched as Blaise's fist clenched as he glared in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Angeline couldn't help the smirk that made its way to her face as she watched him. Blaise turned his glare on her and Angeline pulled her best innocent face, to which she knew Blaise wasn't buying.

"There's no need to ask, Finnigan," Blaise said lowly. "I just bloody well hope you know how to dance, Gisele," he said. "Because knowing you that's exactly all you'll want to do and I'd much rather not have to heal my feet by the end of the night."

"That is the rudest invite I have ever had the misfortune of hearing," Gisele said.

"Believe me when I say, he's been ruder," Angeline said. "Well that's settled," she continued. "You two have fun, but not too much fun if you catch my drift—Ow! There's no need for violence, Gisele!"

"Then cut it out," Gisele said. "But you're going to this thing!"

"What for?" Angeline asked. "What do I get out of going?"

"You get to spend the night with us obviously," Gisele said gesturing between herself and Blaise.

"As if I don't do that enough…" Angeline scoffed.

"You get to spend time with _him_," Blaise interjected. "The anonymity of the night is the perfect setting for the two of you. The masks, the darken room, far too many people caught up in themselves to care. You two should be thriving under the circumstance. You get to sneak around right in front of everyone."

"It's risky," Angeline said. Though if she was completely honest, she _really_ wanted to go. She _really _wanted to go _with_ Draco.

"Since when has that stopped you?" Gisele questioned. "Come on, Angeline. You get one night to act your bloody age. What's a little danger? If you're caught, you can always say you didn't know it was him! That you got caught up in the mysterious romanticized notion of a ball on Saint Valentine's Day."

"That's all assuming he'd want to go himself," Angeline said. But Angeline had a feeling that Draco was thinking along the lines of her two friends.

If he went to this ball, he could get away with whatever he wanted in theory. And though he had never said it out loud to her in their little stolen moments over the past few weeks, Angeline had a feeling he grew frustrated of not being able to speak to her outside those moments. In truth she was growing tired of it herself. She was growing tired of the only interaction they had outside of closed doors and an empty common room was class and even then they simply threw insults at one another or acted like the other didn't exist.

Gisele and Blaise were right. It was one night, a large darken room with music playing and everyone wearing literal masks.

Yes, it was exactly the kind of night that they could get away with just about anything.

And if they were going to play in shadows; they were going to have to do it right.

"Gisele," Blaise said. "I don't think she heard a word you just said. She's gotten far too quiet."

"And she's got that look in her eye," Gisele added.

"The one that suggest she's planning something or another," Blaise agreed. "I never quite like that look."

"Same…"

Angeline pushed her plate away from her and stood up. "C'mon lovebirds," she started. "We've got a masquerade to prepare for," she chuckled.

"I think we may have just unleashed a monster," Gisele muttered as they followed after her.

"We?" Blaise inquired. "Oh no, Gisele. You're taking full credit for this one."

"No, I'm not!"

Angeline only half listened to their argument. After all, she was more concerned on what she was going to wear.

* * *

Draco rested his chin in his propped up hand as Angeline scribbled on a piece of parchment in front of her. He was growing slightly annoyed that she was seemingly ignoring him. But according to her, this was rather important.

He most certainly didn't think writing on a piece of parchment was all that important. As it had nothing to do with him. And isn't that the point? _He_ was the important thing here.

"Jensen," he began. "I'm bored."

"Find something to entertain you then," she mumbled.

"Well you see," he started. "My usual source of entertainment is currently more interested in writing on a piece of parchment," Angeline lifted her left hand up, middle finger protruding. "Yes, please," Draco smirked.

"I've come to realize why Blaise and Gisele constantly abuse me for my smartarse remarks," she muttered.

"What the hell are you writing?" he asked instead.

"It's a checklist," Angeline finally looked up from it. "Disguised as Arithmancy notes."

"A checklist?" Draco frowned. "Of what?" Draco reached across the table and snatched the parchment away from her. He glanced over the suppose list only to find each line was written in a series of numbers. "You made a checklist that needs to be deciphered in order to understand it? What's the secrecy for?"

"The Ball," she sighed. "I know we don't talk about it, but I know you're going. Blaise said so…Which is primarily why I have that checklist."

"Are you basing this checklist off of me?" Draco asked as he pulled her ink and quill toward himself as well as another sheet of parchment.

"More so on Parkinson, but that's besides the point," she said. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to decipher this thing," he said. "Obviously you've got it in code so others can't read it...Bloody hell, Angeline. We never learned this ciphering in class."

"I'm aware of that. It's my own," she answered. "Would you stop. That's not important, Draco. What is, is that the Ball is this Saturday, it's Thursday and you haven't said a word on it."

"What's there to say about it?" Draco asked. "You know I'm going."

"Yes, that's all fine and dandy," she said. "Blaise said he told you everything there is to know. All that's on that checklist is what I'm about to say so would you for the love of Merlin stop trying to decipher my notes!"

As dramatically as he could Draco dropped the quill and parchment to the table. Angeline's eyes narrowed as he sat back and crossed his arms in front of him, "I'm all ears, Angeline."

"Oh, I'll make you all ears," she mumbled.

"Come again?"

"Ever since the Hogsmeade trip, we've been planting false information in front of Parkinson. I've _accidentally_ let her see the dress and mask I'm supposedly wearing. I transfigured my actual dress into something that I knew would leave an impression on her. It's shall I say...revealing."

"How revealing?" he asked.

"Very."

"And what does _very_ entail?"

"My mother would probably have my head if she saw it," Angeline laughed. "That's how revealing."

"And _why_ aren't you wearing something like that?"

"I'm trying to blend in here, Draco," she smirked. "Plus, would you really want someone like Zachariah Smith gawking at me all night?"

Draco sneered as he instantly imagined Angeline in a dress that left very little to the imagination as others flocked around her trying to figure out who she was.

"You're right," he said. "I wouldn't want that."

"Hm," she hummed. "You play jealous boyfriend quite well."

"I'm not your boyfriend, _sweetheart_," he said. "And you're one to talk," he added. "You play jealous girlfriend quite well yourself. You expect me to believe you hexed Parkinson today _just_ because you felt like it?"

"I'm not your girlfriend, _darling_," she smirked. "But I did hex her because I felt like it _and_ because I saw her hex a first year earlier in the day."

"And those are the only two reasons," Draco scoffed. "You expect me to believe that?"

"I expect you to believe whatever the hell you want," she retorted. "Back to business, Draco," she snapped her fingers. "Anyway, my real mask, you've seen because Blaise has shown it to you."

"Yeah," Draco nodded.

"Great," Angeline nodded as well. "That's almost everything. However, we have one little problem."

"Which is?"

"Your mask," she said. "And how are you going to slip Parkinson? I have no idea how you're going pull any of that off and it makes me nervous. Plus, you're blond."

"What's wrong with being blond?"

"It's not a problem about you being blond per se...it's just that you're _really_ blond. Even if you weren't that blond there's still only a few blonds in the school...You all stand out like a sore thumb…You more than the others, I mean have you ever thought of darkening it a bit. It's practically white…"

"Should I feel offended?" he asked. "Because I'm feeling offended."

"Please," she scoffed. "You know I'm right about the whole hair thing."

"You didn't have to state it like that," he mumbled.

"Touchy, touchy," she waved off. "There used to be talk about whether or not it was even your real hair color it was so bright."

"I can assure you it is...and I could prove it," he smirked to which she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be crude, Draco," she said. "Besides, I know you're hair is natural. I've known you since I was five and I highly doubt your equally blond parents would have transfigured your hair color such an annoyingly bright color."

"_Annoying bright_?" Draco repeated. "Angeline, all you do is try to find new ways to insult me. Why do I even _like_ you?"

Silence fell the moment the words left his mouth. After all, it wasn't everyday they stated out loud that there was a _like_ between them. Of course they knew it was there; it had to be. It was only that they went through great lengths to make sure no one knew it and saw it...but it was still an odd concept for them.

"Well," Angeline said. "I've always figured it's for my unparalleled good looks, but you might like me for some other substantial reason…Anyway, we've gone far off topic here. We've got that problem to deal with."

"For your information, you mentioned more than one problem, Angeline."

"Well they can be placed into one big problem," she retorted. "What are we going to do about them?"

"_We_ aren't going to do anything," he said. "Don't worry about it. I've got it covered. You just worry about yourself and whatever else you witches worry about on the daily."

"I'm not like other witches, Draco," she shrugged. "My daily worries are very different."

"Though they essentially boil down to the same thing," Draco muttered. "Now tell me," he smiled. "Are we going to just sit here and talk all night or are we going to do _other_ activities."

Angeline rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked around the table toward him. She leaned in, but stopped as her lips hovered over his.

"I'm going to bed," she whispered. She moved back quickly and effectively out of his reach.

"I hate when you do that," he groaned. Angeline laughed as she pulled out her wand and had her things come shooting into her waiting hand. "Do you really have to do that? You insult me and now you're running off. Leaving my ego bruised."

Angeline giggled and moved toward him, she kissed him quickly on the lips before moving away from him again, "For your bruised ego," she smirked. "Probably won't have time to talk to you again until Saturday...so, see you at the Ball then?"

"Maybe," Draco said. "You've got me reconsidering."

Her eyes narrowed, "I hate you."

"No you don't," he chuckled. "Good night, Angeline."

There was one last eye roll and a smile on her part before she turned on her heel and headed toward the dormitories.

Draco briefly wondered how exactly he was going to slip away from Pansy Parkinson...then again, he was sure he could bribe a few first years to help him out…

* * *

Angeline pulled down on one of the loose curls that framed her face as she stared at herself in the mirror of the first floor girls bathroom. The very bathroom that was also known as Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

Her cousin stood beside her fixing her eye makeup. They were the only two girls in this particular bathroom due it supposedly being the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and because not many people got along with the ghost that inhabited the area. Not that Angeline and Gisele could say that they were of the few that did get along with Moaning Myrtle...but this particular bathroom gave the two cousins the privacy they wanted.

"You look nervous," Angeline looked away from her reflection to look at her cousin. "You shouldn't be. You look gorgeous, cousin."

"You don't look half bad yourself," Angeline replied. "But I'm not nervous, Gisele. I'm...excited."

"Well, I wasn't expecting you say that," Gisele smiled. "Though I suppose I should. You get to be with your _not_-boyfriend out in the open tonight. That is indeed exciting."

"And you'll be with yours," Angeline teased. Gisele gave her a look but Angeline only laughed as she continued on. "I suppose that no matter what it'll be fun tonight."

"Right that is," Gisele nodded. "Now put on your mask and let me have a looksee!" Angeline picked her mask up from the counter. She secured the mask on her face before turning toward her cousin again.

"Well?" Angeline prompted.

"Fantastic!" Gisele clapped. "Now my turn!" Angeline watched as her cousin put on her mask before she threw her arms out and turned for Angeline to see. "Tell me how beautiful I am, Angeline," she laughed.

Angeline shook her head, "You look hideous," she answered.

"I'll translate that to mean I look _amazing_," Gisele smirked. "Anyway the ball's about to begin and we promised to meet Blaise there at—" Gisele broke off as her eyes drifted to a place just over Angeline's shoulder.

Angeline hadn't needed to turn around to who was standing or rather _floating_ behind her. She knew it the moment the temperature seemingly dropped that Moaning Myrtle had come out to do what she did best.

"Hello Myrtle," Angeline greeted as she turned to face the ghost.

"Everyone's getting all dolled up for the ball," Myrtle grimaced. "On _Valentine's Day_. How _lovely_. And you two decided to rub it in my face by using _this_ bathroom."

"We were actually just leaving," Angeline said before her cousin could say anything that would cause the ghost to go into the wailing she was known for. Angeline grabbed Gisele's hand and started to pull her toward the exit.

"Don't trip and die on your way down the stairs," Myrtle called. "Or do, then my death wouldn't be seen as pathetic as yours."

"Cheers, Myrtle," Angeline called back. "I'll keep that in mind!" She pushed her cousin out the door and followed after, making sure to slam it behind her. Not that it would matter, Myrtle could just follow her around if she really want to…

"She's a joy," Gisele muttered as they started down the corridor. "Ever ask her how she died?"

Angeline scoffed, "No," she answered. "But I've heard rumors that You-Know-Who did it back when he was a student here. Heard that second year after one of Harry Potter's great school adventures…"

"Blimey," Gisele stared at her. "Snake-face sure does know how to ruin lives...Anyway, enough about death and a bitter ghost! Tonight is about fun! So let's go have it!

Angeline laughed as her cousin grabbed her hand and started to pull her in the direction of the Grand Staircase.

The joined the throng of other students on the staircase as they excitedly chattered with friends and dates.

The moment they reached the Entrance Hall, Gisele peered over heads eyes squinted as she sought out their friend. The moment she did, Angeline's hand was gripped tightly and she felt herself being pulled forcefully in the direction her cousin had saw Blaise.

"Wow, you clean up nicely, Zabini," Gisele said when the two girls were standing in front of him. Blaise looked them over but was it Angeline's own imagination or had his eyes lingered on her cousin a fraction longer?

"You're both looking nice tonight," Blaise said.

"Just nice?" Gisele pondered. "I was thinking drop dead gorgeous," she grinned.

"Never quite liked that saying, but...I suppose so," he smirked at Gisele, Angeline honestly thought it was quite flirtatious. So flirtatious that she was very tempted to push the two of them together and promptly disappear, but then Blaise he turned and offered them both an arm. "Shall we, ladies?"

"We shall," Gisele taking Blaise's arm. When Angeline didn't do the same they both looked at her expectantly. "What are you waiting for?"

"I want to savor this moment is all," Angeline said gesturing between Blaise and Gisele.

"Are you coming or not?" Blaise asked. "I have no qualms leaving you alone here."

"That would be ideal actually, but let's get this party started, yeah?" Angeline smiled. Blaise rolled his eyes and offered her his other arm.

The Great Hall had been transformed into the most over the top, Valentine's Day-esque party she had ever seen. Many of their schoolmates had already arrived and were interacting on the dance floor and around the numerous punch bowls. Angeline watched as masked boys and masked girls walked up to one another asking each other to dance.

Angeline figured had they not been wearing mask, there was no way that so many of them would have had the confidence to ask someone so directly to dance. She suppose it was true that masks really did allow someone to anything.

It had been instantaneous when Gisele had started to force Blaise and her to dance with her, but Angeline had her own agenda. Not only was she slowly trying to make her escape but she was also trying to get her two closest friends to dance together while she was not there. Maybe then they could stop trying to play her for a fool and see that they actually liked each other.

Every so often she would look out in the crowd and locate her favorite blond. And when she would she would quickly look away and bring her attention to whatever it was that Gisele was shouting about.

For about an hour this lasted, until there was a commotion coming from somewhere near the entrance of the Great Hall. Some of them were already turning toward it when—

_Boom!_

This was much louder than the first one had been.

"What the hell was that?" Gisele asked. The noise had cause many of them to turn and look but no one could quite see anything, but apparently it still wasn't enough to stop them from shrugging and turning away. Especially when Snape looked annoyed and was pointing at certain students to go deal with it. Those certain students happening to be part of the Carrows little squad.

"Whatever it is, seems like the Disciplinary Squad are on the job," Blaise said with narrowed eyes.

"Where'd Malfoy get off to?" Gisele asked.

Angeline turned on the spot in search of the bright blond in the crowd, but found his golden head nowhere to be seen.

"Reckon he might have gotten dragged off with Parkinson?" Gisele asked.

"I don't—" Angeline paused as someone tapped her shoulder.

"Looking for someone," the person whispered into her ear. It wasn't because she needed to because she knew his voice all too well, but she turned to see whether her ears were deceiving her.

She turned to find a brunette standing before her, but from his voice, the smirk that adorned his lips, and the grey eyes that shined down at her through his mask, she knew this was no trick.

"I think I've found him," she said.

Draco held his hand out to her, "Then this shouldn't come as a surprise," his smirk widened. "May I have this dance?"

* * *

The grin that broke out on Angeline's face almost had Draco mimicking the expression. She placed her smaller hand in his larger one and he lead her out to the dance floor. They were somewhere off in the center of it.

"Was that you that caused that ruckus?" she asked. Draco shrugged as he pulled her toward him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said. Angeline smiled knowingly. Draco smiled as he spun her out and brought her back to him. She gave a surprised laugh.

"I see you've got moves there, stranger," she said.

Draco had noticed her the moment she had come into the Great Hall with her cousin and Blaise. It hadn't been until that moment that he realized how much he wanted to be the one she walked in with, alas, he had walked in with Pansy Parkinson, dressed in all her pink.

As he had danced with Pansy he had kept his attention following the girl he really wanted to be dancing with as her cousin forcible twirled her in a circle and made her and Blaise have a good enough time. Draco didn't miss how she'd scan the crowd find him and then look away as though she hadn't been looking for him.

The time seemed to go on forever before he had heard the first explosion. It was music to his ears. Then the second came and Pansy had to excuse herself to deal with the dance disruptions. Draco had halfheartedly told her to hurry back because he was having _so much fun_. The moment she had disappeared, Draco found himself a nice little alcove where he switched masks and changed the color of his hair and ruffled it a bit.

Something she should appreciate, he was as she would say, no longer _annoyingly blond_.

Draco looked down at the girl that swayed with him, he leaned down and kissed, which could be perceived innocent enough. Though his intention may not have been so innocent. After all it wasn't typical he could do such an act when surrounded by so many others. Dancing was one thing; kissing as they were now was another.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. They had kissed numerous times before but there was something far different about it this time. There was a new excitement that accompanied it this time. An excitement that he likened to...freedom. Looking in her eyes now he could see she was thinking somewhere along the same lines.

Draco removed his forehead from hers and whispered in her ear, "Want to go for a walk?" he asked. He pulled back to see her nod.

As they started to the exit to the Great Hall they had passed Pansy. She glared at Angeline on their way past but continue on her way looking over heads, clearly searching for him.

Angeline grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers together immediately.

"A bit possessive?" Draco asked indicating their hands when they stepped into the Entrance Hall. Angeline scoffed as she turned to look at him slightly.

"You're not something to own," she answered. "I only wanted to hold your hand."

"Is that so?" Draco questioned as he lead her into the direction of the Courtyard. It had been decorated with large rose hedges and stone cherubs.

"It is," she replied as she took to pulling him around the Courtyard. It was surprising how empty the area was, then Draco suppose it may have been because it was still rather cold out. "I've never really liked roses," Angeline said.

"No, you're not overly fond of flowers in general. You think they're nice to look at and are a nice gesture, but you aren't upset if you never get a bouquet of them," Draco stated. Angeline stopped pulling him around the Courtyard to finally look at him. "However," he continued as he stepped closer to her, hands still interlocked, "You still manage to have a favorite. You rather enjoy tulips. Red tulips, the declaration of love."

Angeline looked up at him, even through her mask he could see the surprise showing in her eyes.

"I've never told you that," she said.

"Of course you haven't," he laughed. "But how's your night been?"

"I'd say it's been going quite well," she smiled. "I do have a question for you," she started. "What did you do to your hair?"

Draco poked the tip of her nose, "You give me a rant to do something about and now you've got a problem with it?"

"Who said I had a problem with it?" she chuckled. Her free hand came up and brushed his hair from his forehead. "I'll admit, I kind of miss your natural look."

"You mean the annoyingly bright blond?" he asked. Angeline laughed.

"Yes, the annoyingly bright blond," she repeated. "But you do look good," she said.

"Is that right?" Draco smirked. She nodded. "Well, that's because I always look good."

"There's that overconfident, Malfoy, I've always known," she said. "Anything else you can state just as confidently?"

Draco pretended to ponder this before he nodded.

"Well then, spit it out," she said.

"You're beautiful."

Angeline's mouth made a small 'o' and he wished he could remove the mask she wore so he could see her face clearly.

"Don't act so surprise," he said. "It's the truth. And I don't mean just tonight. I mean always. And I don't just mean your looks either. I'm not that shallow."

"That's," she said slowly. "That's very nice of your to say. Th—thank you."

"You don't need to thank me for stating the truth, Angeline," he said. "Take it for what it is."

"Hm," she hummed. "This has been a rather odd, Valentine's Day, but it's been the best one I've ever had."

"Really?" he inquired.

"Yeah," she said. "I got to spend time with you. Of course, no one other than Blaise and Gisele know but it's still one of the best."

Draco lifted their interlocked hands and kissed her knuckles, "I wish tonight could be better."

"I've already said it's been great," she said. "I'm telling you the truth when I say, that tonight's been amazing. Really just spending time with you no matter how limited it is, it makes this all definitely worth it. I'm happy."

The smile she gave him showed him just how genuine she was being, she was happy. In that moment she had been the happiest he had ever seen her.

"Angeline," he started. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," she said.

"I l—" but he never got the chance to say what he wanted to say because he could hear the voice of Alecto Carrow, and by the way Angeline jumped she must have heard it too. Moving quick Angeline released his hand.

"Tell me later, yeah?" she asked as she started to move away from him.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'll tell you later."

"Fix your hair and change the mask," she added before she turned and took off at a run. Draco sighed and did as she said. He really wished he could have just a few more minutes with her tonight.

* * *

Angeline found her friends sitting not too far from the punchbowl, seemingly in a deep conversation. Not particularly caring if she was ruining a moment Angeline pushed them both to the side and situated herself in between them.

"Where'd you get off to?" Gisele asked. Angeline didn't answer as she was more interested in pulling the heels on her feet off. "Why are you out of breath? Wait no, don't answer that. I don't think I _actually_ want to know."

"We were in the Courtyard and I've been running, you loser," she answered when the shoes were discarded. She reached over and grabbed Gisele's glass of punch.

"Oi! I was drinking that!"

"Not anymore you're not," Angeline replied.

"Running from what?" Blaise interrupted.

"She-Carrow was out on patrol and we really didn't want to get into a conversation on who we were," Angeline explained as she put the glass down. "Have either of you ever had to run in heels? Better yet, run in a dress _and_ heels?"

"That question simply cannot be answered by me," Blaise deadpanned.

"Not true," Angeline smirked. "I don't know what it is you do in your spare time, Blaise. You just might have a little black dress with matching heels for all I know."

"One of these days, Angeline," Blaise threatened, causing Angeline to laugh.

"Anyway," Gisele interjected. "What happened?"

"My night of playing in the shadows is over," Angeline sighed. "Enough about me, what have you two been up to?"

"Dancing," Gisele answered. "Mostly."

Angeline's eyebrows raised, that was her cousin's favorite word. _Mostly_. When she was about to question what the other part of the night her friends were not including, her attention was drawn somewhere else.

"Jensen, I knew I would find you with your cousin and Zabini. Though that's not what you were going to wear tonight," Pansy Parkinson sneered. "Realized you couldn't pull off the look?"

"Something like that," Angeline said looking Pansy over. Was it really necessary to wear all that pink? It was giving Angeline a case of Umbridge flashbacks. "What do you want, Parkinson?"

Pansy crossed her arms in front of her, "who was that you were dancing with earlier? You two seemed quite cozy on the dance floor."

"I don't know who he was," Angeline shrugged. "It's kind of the point of a masquerade, y'know?"

"Didn't stop you from running off with him," Pansy said. "So who was he?"

"Parkinson," Angeline sighed as she readjusted her mask. "I don't know who he was, he wouldn't even tell me his house. I don't even think he knew who I was. Why do you care anyway?"

"I _don't _care," Pansy remarked. "I just find it sad that you'd go off and get intimate with a complete stranger. You're a lot of things but I never took you for a slag, Jensen."

"But don't you?" Angeline inquired. "Don't think I've forgotten fifth year, _Pansy_," she said. "Now, if you're done _trying_ to fill the void of the fact that no one wanted to dance with you tonight, leave, I'm busy. I may not have a date nor do I have my dance partner any longer, but I still have my friends...which is more than you have lately," Angeline smirked. "In case you're wondering...You've been dismissed."

Gisele didn't hide her laughter, neither did Blaise bother to cover his chuckle at her flippant way of telling Pansy to go away.

"I have a date," Pansy growled, Angeline was sure if she could see Pansy's face clearly she would have been as pink as her godforsaken dress.

"Really?" Gisele piped up. "Are you the only one that can see him then?"

It is was in that moment that another person came up to stand beside Pansy. Angeline's eyes met the silver eyes that belonged to Draco's through his changed mask, but it wasn't just his eyes that gave him away, but his hair was back to the bright blond she actually was quite fond of.

"Pansy," he said grabbing the girl's attention.

"Draco," Pansy exclaimed. "Where have you been? You've been missing for an hour!"

"I heard you were dealing with some troublesome first years," Draco responded. Angeline had to fight herself from smiling as she knew Draco was the one that let the first years loose in the first place.

"Yeah I was, but I couldn't find you after," Pansy whined. "I was gone thirty minutes tops. Where'd you go?"

"Perhaps we just overlooked one another," Draco shrugged. Angeline snorted as she found that the possibility of that happening would have been very unlikely had Draco _actually_ been looking for her. Besides they had walked right past Pansy on their way out. Draco's eyes cut toward her and she caught the mischief hidden in them before he focused fully on Pansy. "How about you stop wasting your time with them and come dance?" He turned slightly and offered her his arm.

"I'd love to," Pansy beamed up at him and took his arm. Angeline grimaced at the tightening in her gut. Now was _not_ the time to be jealous. "Enjoy the rest of your night alone, Jensen," Pansy snidely remarked before Draco began to lead her away from the trio.

However, before they disappeared completely, Draco looked over his shoulder at her. He smirked and his head gave a little nod before he turned forward and he and Pansy disappeared in the crowd. And surprisingly, it made Angeline feel less jealous and much _much_ better.

"I don't care what you two say," Gisele said suddenly. "You and him are a couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend. That bloody look says it all."

"Yeah, yeah," Angeline waved it off. "But now it's back to empty classrooms and late nights in the common room," she sighed.

"Maybe one day it won't have to be like that," Blaise commented. "Maybe one day your relationship won't mean one of your deaths."

"Wow," Gisele said looking over at him. "That was optimistically morose," she said.

Angeline laughed and shook her head, "He's right though," she said. "Maybe one day," she sighed. "He and I will make it work the best we can for now, right?"

"The only way you know how," Blaise nodded.

"In shadows," Gisele finished. Angeline looked at her two friends before she threw her arms around them.

"Until then," she smiled at each in turn. "It's the three of us."

"Merlin help me," Blaise deadpanned. Angeline looked at Gisele and both rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Merlin help you is right," Gisele said standing. "I want to dance not sit here the rest of the night. So get up! Both of you!"

"You two go on ahead," Angeline said as she pushed Blaise to his feet. "I've only just taken my shoes off."

Gisele sighed, "Fine but if you don't come find us in the next ten minutes I'm coming and dragging you off this bench myself! Do you understand me?"

"I understand!" Angeline laughed. "Now go before I pretend I don't."

Gisele gave her one last look before she grabbed Blaise, the latter threw her a look in return. One that she personally interpreted to mean for her to take her time joining them, but she could have been reaching with that one. Masks and all made it difficult to tell for sure.

Stretching her legs out in front of her she looked out at her schoolmates that twisted and twirled on the dance floor. Everyone looked happy. Much happier than they had been in months and she thought it such a shame that in a few hours they'd all remove their masks and go back to the same old masks they always wore. Ones filled with cynicism, fear and rebellion.

Her eyes scanned the crowd further until they found who they were looking for. Draco was heading toward the punchbowl, specifically the one that was closest to her. He avoided looking at her until after he had filled up two glasses.

"Having fun, Jensen?" he asked.

"More or less," she answered. "What is you wanted to tell me before?"

Draco shook his head and lifted one of the glasses in toast, "Happy Valentine's Day, Angeline," he said. Angeline decided not push him on what it was that he didn't say, instead she picked up her cousin's forgotten punch glass and lifted it in toast back at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Draco."

They both took sips from their glasses before he winked and disappeared back within the crowd. Angeline grinned to herself as she downed the rest of the punch and placed the glass back on the table.

Reaching down she started to pull the heels back onto her feet, as she stood she readjusted the mask on her face before she herself headed into the crowd in search for her friends.

They all may just be switching a literal mask for a metaphorical one come morning, but Angeline would take the memories she had from this night. Because for once the masks had been freeing and she got to share part of the night with someone she cared deeply about and that's all that mattered really.

* * *

**There you have it! Perhaps I'll do one from Gisele and Blaise's POV if time permits it. This didn't turn out the way I originally planned, but I can't sit on it any longer! haha. **

**I hope you all have a wonderful Valentine's Day! If you haven't got a Valentine, I'm here for you! haha. **

**Hugs, Kisses & Chocolate,**

**TR**


End file.
